Mistletoe
by Kairi's-twin
Summary: Shinichi and Kaitou go to a Christmas party together and Kaitou get into trouble as usual. NOTE: SAKURA NAGASAKI IS MINE. As is Lady Scarlet her thief alter ego. FLUFF! KaiShin! and HakubaOC. T rating for Safety,


**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! I hope you all had a great Holiday, whatever you celebrate. This was just a little ficlet that popped into my head as I was Rping Detective Conan on my cite Conan Craze. I hope you enjoy it.**

**P.S. I own nothing of DC or Magic Kaitou.**

**

* * *

  
**

MISTLETOE

A Detective Conan Fanfiction

By Kairi's Twin

Kaitou looked around the party, desperately searching for Shinichi. He wanted to find his boyfriend quickly for two reasons. One he had not seen Shinichi since they had arrived at the party. And two Shinichi was the only one who could protect him from Hakuba's wrath. As a holiday prank Kaitou had dyed the British detective's hair red and green. Now he was running for his life. He was wearing a white suit very similar to his Kid outfit excepte that his tie was striped red and green to the holidays. He wore his hat too, but not his monocle for that night. He spun around looking for any sign of his blue-eyed companion. He had never expected Hakuba to react so violently or he would have kept a closer eye on his love. People jumped out of his way a few laughing once they realized what was going on.

"KID!" Hakuba yelled, "When I get my hands on you, you are a dead man!" Kaitou couldn't hold back a snicker as he continued his frantic search. He hurried passed Ran and Sakura chatting with their boyfriends near by. Ran's was a very nice boy who's father had been a very good doctor. Sakura's…. was actually Hakuba and he had been held up only slightly by her in his murderous quest for vengence. She tried to tell him that she liked his hair that way and that is was very festive. Hakuba politely excused himself to her and charged after Kaitou again. The thief yelped and dodged away again.

Slipping between the Mouri's and sprinting past Aoko and some of her friends with a wave, "Hey Aoko," he spat out as he zipped past. His childhood friend smiled and shook her head at his antics.

Seeing Hattori the dark haired, violet eyed boy paused, "Hattori… Have you see Shinichi anywhere?"

Hattori was confused at first then he heard Hakuba's enraged yell for Kid to show himself like a man, "Ah, annoying Hakuba-san again are yeh." Hattori grinned, he didn't particularily like Hakuba, "I saw your beau over by the stairs." Kaitou bowed gratefully, "I am in your debt." He said and ran on as Hakuba neared their position.

"Hattori where's Kid!?" Hakuba demanded, "I'm going to kill him!"

"Now, now, Hakuba-san we must not lose our temper. After all I think green and red suit you." Hattori grinned his white teeth flashing in his dark face. Even for this party he could not be made to part with his baseball cap, which was worn in his usual style, backwards.

Hakuba glared at the Osakan, "Don't start with me Hattori."

The dark skinned detective shrugged, "How should I know where the thief has gone to?" Kazuha tried very hard not to giggle. It was quite amusing to watch Hakuba and Heiji go at each other.

"I saw you talking to him a few second ago! Where is he!?" Hakuba was so mad that his face matched his hair, with out the green of course.

Hattori stood tall and glared down at the British detective, " You can't intimidate me yeh second rate detective!"

"Heiji!" Kazuha thought that this was going a little too far. It might come to blows and she knew Heiji would win sword or no. She was trying to stop this before Hakuba got hurt.

Meanwhile Kaitou kept looking for Shinichi. He got to the stairs and Shinichi wasn't there. He looked around frantically…. Why could he never find his blue eyes companion when he needed him!? Then he saw him. Walking towards the living room through an archway. Kaitou ran over and grabbed Shinichi's arm. They young detective spun around to face his lover, "Kaitou!" he said looking a little puzzled, "What is the matter?"

"YOU!" Hakuba was standing there pointing an accusing finger at Kaitou, "YOU…. You are a dead man!"

Shinichi stepped between the two of them, "Hakuba-san, come on. It's Christmas after all. Surely you can forgive Kaitou this once?"

With a roll of his ember eyes Hakuba turned and slunk off back to Sakura. She patted his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Kaitou smirked, "I always knew those two would make a good couple." Then he blinked seeing the look Shinichi was giving him, "What?"

"Couldn't you even leave Hakuba alone for Christmas?" he asked with a sigh.

"I couldn't help it. His hair is so light and easy to dye and screaming out at me to prank him. Besides he's so stuck up sometimes. I mean Sakura has improved him some but-" He froze and then smirked wickedly.

"Kaitou…" Shinichi said nervously… he knew that look, "If you think- Mph!" The rest of his scentence was cut off and his boyfriend kissed him deeply, slipping his tongue between the boy detective's lips, Shinichi melted into his lover's arms. Everyone at the party stopped to watch.

They parted after a moment panting, Shinichi was red as a holly berry, Kaitou was glowing with happy mischief.

"K-Kaitou?" Shinich squeaked.

"Yes Shin-chan" the thief purred.

"Wh-what, I mean, wh-why did you?"

The violet eyed boy pointed up, "Mistletoe." He smirked widely.

"Oh." Was all the other boy could say then he leaned in to gently brush his lips over Kaitou's again.

Sakura smiled as she watched, "Looks like the mistletoe will occupied for some time. Too bad…" she said eyeing her boyfriend who looked upset at losing to Kid _again_, "I wanted to give it a try." She blinked and looked up at her from his examination of the floor. Then he blushed slightly, it was rather adorable, " maybe we could find another piece of that wonderful plant… don't you think Sagu-chan?" she smiled alluringly.

Hakuba grabbed her hand and dragged her off, he was on a mission, he would find that plant if it took him all night.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: There you have it a cute little fluff fic for the Holidays. I may do a newyears one... we'll see. REVIEW!**

**Love you all!**

**Kairi's Twin.**


End file.
